Zagart Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny." Observation Begins Jo: "As I observed, Holly-Cynthia was going to a house party at a local college with her 21-year-old boyfriend, Jeff." hops into her boyfriend's car, and they drive off Parent Meeting Jo: "You do realize that Holly-Cynthia's boyfriend, Jeff, could be facing charges with contributing to the delinquency of a minor." Janine's 6th Birthday Party Jo: "Once Janine became 6, she had a Barney and Friends-themed birthday party." see Janine dressed in a Baby Bop the Green Triceratops costume Janine: "Mommy, I can't wait to see my friends at the party!" music is playing in the background see a pile of presents on one table Diana: "Janine, look. Your little friends, Lauren, Amy, George, Anthony, Connor, Madelyn, Claire and Xavier are here!" Diana: "Janine's birthday party was so much fun. We had a Barney character appearance and balloon twisting." Lauren (dressed in a Barney costume): "Janine, what shall we do first?" Janine: "How about the Barney bouncy house?" Lauren: "Sounds good to me!" Amy (dressed in a BJ costume): "Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" George (dressed in a Riff costume): "Super-dee-dooper!" and her friends go inside the Barney bounce house Jo: "They also had a Barney Piñata, a dinosaur hunt and a dinosaur egg hunt. They played games like Barney Says, Pin the Tail on Barney, BJ's Pickle Pass, Dinosaur Freeze Tag, Dino-mite Bingo and Baby Bop's Blankey Relay." Jo: "Are we all having fun?" Guests: "Yes!" the buffet table, there is a bowl of purple punch, Baby Bop's Bows, I Love You sandwiches (pb&j sandwiches in heart shapes), Lava punch (red fruit punch), green and purple grapes, dinosaur chicken nuggets, Dino Delight, BJ's pickles, Barney's purple hummus, Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Dumplings, Barney's head cupcakes, Barney and Friends cake, Barney's Peppy Peppers and imagination ice cream. Oleg: "Diana, I must tell you. This is the greatest party you've ever hosted for Janine." Jo: "A few minutes later, a Barney character appeared." Diana: "Children, Barney's here!" Jo: "But all of a sudden, things began to go horribly wrong." changes the music to a very loud explicit P!nk song Connor: "Oh, no! Someone changed the music! The music is no longer the Barney theme!" Holly-Cynthia: "I AM GONNA HAVE MORE EXPLICIT ARTISTS, SUCH AS LIL WAYNE, NICKI MINAJ, KANYE WEST, AND EMINEM! SO SHUT UP, YOU MORBID HAG!" pours alcoholic drink in lava punch and gets into it Holly-Cynthia (slurring): "Tis.....purteee....iiii......babyiss..." (Translated to: This party is babyish!) Diana: "Holly-Cynthia..." Barney: "I love you, Holly-Cynthia, come give me a hug..." douse-punches Barney and rips the costume off with bare hands Diana: "HOLLY-CYNTHIA BONITA ZAGART!" Claire: "Oh, no!" Lauren's mother: "My word!" smashes the cake in Anthony's mother's face Diana: "Young lady, that's enough!" Anthony's mother: "Oh, my word!" sprays alcoholic drink to all food on the buffet table Diana: "Stop it right now, otherwise you will have your cell phone taken away!" begins to bawl Janine: "My birthday cake!" George's father: "Don't worry. I have a spare cake since my wife and I run a birthday party service." Diana: "Great. As for you, Holly-Cynthia, you're in timeout in the Calm-Down Zone." returns Holly-Cynthia to the house and puts her in the Calm-Down Zone Diana: "You're currently in the Calm-Down Zone for ruining your little sister's party. Like I said for 15 minutes, and don't move. Alcoholic drinks can make Janine and her little friends very sick." Holly-Cynthia: (slurring) "U...............ARRRRR..............STOOOOOOOPEEEEED!" (translates to: "You are stupid!") vomits and passes out to: back to the party Jo: "Later on, it was time for the children to watch "Barney's Great Adventure." Oleg set up the outdoor movie screen and Diana set up the refreshments and the blankets." kids and parents gather some refreshments from the refreshment table and return to their seats Barney: "Alright, kids. You are in for a super-Dee-duper treat! You're just in time to see the movie about my Great Adventure!" Kids: "Yay!" presses play and we see "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie" playing on the backyard movie screen Kids: "Yay! Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney! Yay!" to: Holly-Cynthia in the Calm Down Zone Holly-Cynthia: "Now what is going on? (She looks out the window) Oh, crap. Those little brats are watching a stupid baby movie. Disgusting! Time to go take a dump on the screen!" children are cheering and having a good time as they are watching the movie came in and takes a dump on the screen Oleg: "That's disgusting!" Holly-Cynthia vs. Jo Jo: "The next afternoon, Holly-Cynthia wanted to see her friends at the mall. However, Diana wanted her to finish her chores." Diana: "You need to finish your chores." Holly-Cynthia: "I finished them. I would like to see my friends now." Diana: "Are you sure? Did you finish washing the dishes? Did you make your bed?" Holly-Cynthia: "Uh, yes." Diana: "You did? Let me check." (Diana checks the kitchen to see dirty dishes in the sink. She then checks Holly-Cynthia's bedroom to see an unmade bed.) Reinforcements Jo gives up and loses Jo: I was unable to tame Holly Cynthia! You just take part in another nanny tv show!!!! Holly-Cynthia: Ha Ha!!!! Bye Bye Silly Jo Jo and don’t come back Aftermath was taken to the police station after being arrested for possession of crack cocaine Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Failed Family Transcripts